Lost in The Dark
by OtakuCat
Summary: Naraku finally dead and Sesshomaru gone. Slowly demons are starting to resurface but one has gained enough power to possibly destroy good, for it is in his grasp. His eye set on a mysterious girl who has no memory of who she is. Is she the one to kill him
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi jolted up and heaved a sigh. Her head pulsing in pain as she thought, _that dream, it seemed so real. _Looking around she saw a fire already burning, and huge trees circling around her. _It seems I'm not the only one here._

A tall man with black hair that fell to his shoulders, and bangs long enough that covered his eyes entered the camp. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't all muscle. The light of the fire hit his left cheekbone perfectly; looking closely you could see the shadow of a long scar that stretched across his cheek. He had armor on his forearms, a black vest with fur on the collarbone, and a jewel that hung around his neck. His black pants falling loosely around his hips. He had two jackrabbits over his shoulder ready to be cooked over the fire.

The man sat down and started to cook them, then turned to her. "Are you okay Tenshi? Man, the demon must've gotten a good hit at you. Your looking around like you have no idea who I am or where you are." He chuckled a bit then kept speaking, "Well I shouldn't pick on you too much you were never before defeated by a demon, you always killed them first."

Suddenly everything came back again, "I was…. just stunned for a little bit. Nothing more." Tenshi said as she looked at Ito.

_Yeah that's right, the man is Ito. And that demon reminded me so much of someone or something from—oh its most likely just my imagination. Well I got distracted and the demon hit me, knocked me out. _

Reviewing all that happened in her head made her less confused and she pushed back all that rubbish of that look alike stuff.

"Well you know it's officially been ten years since we first met. And you are much better at fighting then you were when I first found you. You were like a blank book, didn't remember anything. And you sucked up everything I taught you. Look at you now, a perfect warrior!" Ito said to Tenshi smiling.

Tenshi gave him a smile back, but surprisingly she didn't care if she was one of the best warriors. _I thought I wanted that, to be able to destroy anything in my way. I just don't know what I want…I guess I never did know._

"Ito what happened to the demon?"

"Well for one thing he didn't kill you, which surprised me. Actually, he just walked away." Ito replied calmly but with a little twinge of curiosity.

"Just walked away? And you let him get away?" Tenshi said a little frustrated that a demon that defeated her just left with no scratches on him.

"Yep, he just walked away and I let him get away." Ito suddenly turned his attention to her as she got up and started heading into the woods. "Where are you going? Hey I didn't want to pursue the demon, I let him go so I could get you some where safe."

"I would've liked it better if you would've just destroyed that demon first!" Tenshi yelled at him.

"Then you would've died Tenshi! Your head was bleeding, didn't you feel the bandage around your head!! And what if something happened to me? You would probably be end up the way I found you."

Tenshi stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around. The apologetic look in her eyes was visible.

"I'm sorry Ito, you have done so many things for me and I repay you by getting angry." Tenshi sat down beside Ito as he started to pull the rabbits out of the fire. "So he just left?" As she asked the question you could feel the curiosity seeping out of her words.

Ito's mouth slid to the side as he handed the meat to Tenshi, "Well you know he did have help." Ito threw the skins into the fire; you could hear the cackling as the rabbits fur began to disappear. Little fireflies seemed to come from the fire soaring into the dark sky.

The meat of the rabbit was now half gone, strips of meat now dangled like they were about to break off. "Help? It must've been what threw me off. I believed he was alone."

"You better eat before it turns cold or goes to waste." Ito said looking intently at the floor that now held wasted good food.

"I'm eating, I'm eating" Tenshi replied acting annoyed. They ate in silence feeling no need to say anything.

The food had filled her up, her stomach no longer growled angrily. But now her eyes seemed to single it was time to sleep. She looked to Ito to see him staring at her and his knowing glance reminded Tenshi of how well he knew her.

"Goodnight Tenshi." Ito said getting up from where he was sitting. He leaned down and kissed her on the temple.

"Goodnight Ito." Tenshi smiled as he kissed her. The next second she was asleep not dreaming, finally resting.

**Hey everyone this is my first story to put up on FanFiction but I've been working on it for some time. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. There is much more to come!**

**OtakuCat**


	2. Chapter 2

The throbs from her head only got worst as Tenshi laid there, her eyes closed trying to make herself fall asleep. She sat up and looked to Ito, who was now passed out on the other side of the fire, which were now only embers. The glow of the embers pulsed like a heart beat, slowly fading then slowly getting brighter.

Tenshi then stood up and crept past Ito, not wanting to wake him up and then be worried about her. Tenshi followed a path; she wasn't worried about how to get back. But suddenly everything seemed darker than usual. The trees around her had no shadows or glimmers from the moons' rays, looking up the clouds seemed to cover the stars letting only a few escape from its reach, letting it shine onto the world below.

Every step she seemed to take sounded like a stampede that could wake anyone from sleep. Tenshi continued on, but not as confident as she was on finding her way back. Time seemed to pass though, sooner than expected. Sunrays dissolved the clouds in its path, and the stars seemed to retreat as its king, the moon, retreated as well.

The headaches seemed to get worse and she couldn't walk straight. The path ahead of her was spinning and the once, ink black trees, were now full with red leaves clustered together. Ahead, Tenshi could see the leaves that fell; they spun in circles and when they stopped there were only more to fall. Then she saw him, his silver hair, his dog like ears, and his red kimono. As she stood still looking at him everything seemed to get fuzzy. She couldn't focus on him in the first place but it only got worse.

A word from deep inside that she never wanted to say again came to the tip of her tongue and it seemed like something possessed her. Feelings, thoughts she never knew existed and suddenly the word slipped, "Sesshomaru."

The word made her fall into darkness while reaching her hand out to try and catch him.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha stared at the girl on the floor, confusion visible on his face. In the distance he could hear a faint calling but only his thoughts were heard, _Sesshomaru? Why had she said that?_

"Inuyasha! Can you at least slow down!" Kagome yelled as she peddled on her bike. She stopped when she was right next to Inuyasha and finally saw the girl on the floor. "Whose that? She looks terribly injured!"

"It's the girl that attacked me." Inuyasha said still looking at her.

"Well you don't look hurt and she does, what happened?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha for answers.

Inuyasha remembered when he first laid eyes on the girl. He had just stumbled upon her as she was, what seemed like sleeping, on a tree. Then suddenly they started fighting and she froze during the fight.

Inuyasha said nothing and picked the girl up on his back and started running toward their campsite. _This girl's smell reminds me of someone… I just can't put it together. _

Kagome looked ahead at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha is acting so calm; it's not like him._

When Kagome and Inuyasha both arrived at the camp Sango and Miroku said nothing when they saw Inuyasha carrying a young girl.

Sango got up and walked over to Kagome as Inuyasha got out of view and whispered, "What's going on Kagome? Who is that girl?"

Kagome only shrugged and walked up to Inuyasha, "Are you okay?"

" Kagome, she said Sesshomaru thinking I was him. Usually humans hate Sesshomaru but the way she said it was like she was longing to see him." Inuyasha said cleaning her wound and rewrapping it.

"Inuyasha why don't you let me do that." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha take care of her injury.

Inuyasha said nothing and looked at the girl. His thoughts started to wander and came upon that night.

_**Naraku seemed to be getting weaker, I charged at him getting ready for the deathly blow but then Naraku only laughed and stabbed me through the chest right next to my heart. Everything seemed to become frozen. I saw a glimpse of his other hand racing towards my heart then there was a flash and Naraku flew and hit the back of the wall making his cut off hand fly farther away from him. **_

_"**I'm the one who kills Inuyasha not you Naraku!" Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of me. I had fallen to the floor, I couldn't move. Sesshomaru looked back at me, "Get out! Before you die on me." **_

_"**No! I can help!" I spoke softly and stood up. I raised my Tetsusaiga, " BACKLASH WAVE!!" **_

_**Sesshomaru hit me while about to do his critical hit from his sword sending me through the window, falling hard on the floor. Then there was an explosion; I knew our attack had defeated Naraku. It was only at the end that Sesshomaru and I realized we needed each other to kill Naraku. As I begun to smile it quickly faded, time had already passed and Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere. Scanning around at all the rubble around me you couldn't even tell that Naraku's Castle was from the big chunks of remains. Letting go of my hand where my wound was, I saw the blood, my head started to ache everything was not making sense. I knew Sesshomaru must be somewhere; he wasn't that easy to defeat. But sooner than I wanted it to, I realized Sesshomaru was dead. He knew that we would both die if we did that killer move on him while still in the same room. So he pushed me out…to save me?**_

_"**You hate me! Why! Why did you save me? You're supposed to want me dead! WHY!!" I screamed that into the dark sky and I knew I would always wonder why. Then suddenly I was by a fire with Kagome hovering over me. **_

_"**Oh god! Your okay! Thank you!" Kagome said as she hugged him. **_

_**I had no strength to do the same back and I felt like it wasn't time to celebrate. "We worked so long for this Kagome, why don't I feel excited? Sesshomaru is dead."**_

_**Kagome looked away, she knew what he meant about not being excited. "We know…we thought you were dead too. But you came along. We thought maybe the wound got the best of you." Kagome smiled as a tear fell.**_

_**I just smiled, "Anything of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked hoping that his brother wasn't dead. It was the first time I ever truly felt something for my brother. It was weird to me. But I didn't tell them of Sesshomaru risking his life to save me. The guilt kept me from saying. **_

_"**Nothing, but Jaken can't find Rin. It seems she has just walked away. Jaken said that Sesshomaru wouldn't let Rin out of his sight, kept care of her, and now he wanted to keep Rin with him to respect his wishes. So now he is distraught on both Sesshomaru and Rin." Kagome said in a whisper, wishing all this sorrow would go away.**_

_"**There all gone." I spoke as I closed my eyes and a tear slip. Sesshomaru was gone, Jaken leaving, his scent was getting farther and farther, and Rin…just disappeared.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi woke up startled, but glad at the same time that the dream she had before didn't repeat itself while she was in darkness. She expected to see Ito sitting by the fire getting warm on this cold night. Instead she saw strangers sleeping around a fire, and the demon that always stopped her in her tracks. Tenshi felt her forehead finding out that they had wrapped her head with new bandages.

_ Why were they doing this? They shouldn't want to help me! _Tenshi pulled out her dagger from her side. _Always have a hidden dagger; you never know what might happen to you, _Tenshi thought as she smiled.

She put the dagger right under the demon's throat when suddenly a hand was on her wrist. His claws were digging into her skin, but it did not scare her so she kept the dagger at his throat.

" I would drop the dagger if I were you." A serious looking girl said with a bow and arrow ready to shoot her down. Looking around, Tenshi could see three more surrounding her with their weapons drawn.

"If you kill me I'll take this demon along with me!" Tenshi yelled at them.

The demon moved his mouth to her ear, " You won't kill me. I can help you." He whispered.

She had no idea what he was talking about, _Help? I don't need help! _But one part of her knew exactly what he meant and her grip on her dagger loosened.

" I don't even know why I would need your help." Tenshi said softly replying back to the demon.

"What is you name?" The demon asked.

He was watching as her hand slowly fell to the ground and the dagger dropped from her hand.

Tenshi looked at him. _I don't know my name. I know nothing; I should've just stayed at the camp with Ito. I'm an idiot!_

"Tenshi." She replied. Everyone around Tenshi dropped their weapons but stood still.

"Well, Tenshi…I'm Miroku, a monk." The handsome human said stepping forward and grabbed her hand, kissing it. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing out in the wilderness?" Miroku said still holding her hand.

Tenshi seemed shocked and pulled away from his hand. The woman beside the monk turned red and crossed her arms like she was jealous. Tenshi was about to say something about like it's none of your business but then she remembered what the demon said, _He can help me? But he knows nothing about me. He doesn't know that I don't remember anything of my past! What is he going to help me with? _

"I'm Kagome." Said the girl with the bow and arrow when the silence was a little too long.

"Sango," muttered the pretty girl that still seemed mad at Miroku.

"Shippo!" A fox demon called out from beside Kagome.

"And I'm Inuyasha." Said the demon as he got up from the floor.

" You guys look like a war party. Naraku is dead, shouldn't you be doing something except travel, killing demons." Tenshi knew they slayed other demons; the stench of it was everywhere around them. And the way they handled their weapons you could figure they were professionals.

" We could say the same about you." Sango said staring at her.

" Yes you could, but I'm a demon slayer and there are other types of demons not just Naraku. My job is to kill them." Tenshi said irritated staring right back at Sango.

" Well then there is our answer too, except I'm the only demon slayer and the others are friends who kill demons also. They just don't have the title." Sango replied right back at Tenshi.

Miroku looked back and forth at Tenshi and Sango it seemed they were fighting but not with weapons, but with words.

" Ladies, Ladies, I'm very glad you two got to know each other." Miroku said interrupting Tenshi before she could say anything.

"Who taught you? Demon slayers are rare these days." Kagome knew that Naraku destroyed most of the demon slayers. Sango was one of the lucky ones that got out of Naraku's grip. But lost her brother to him and she still can't find him, even with Naraku dead.

" I should go, it's getting dark." Tenshi said trying to avoid answering any other questions.

"Got to be somewhere? Why don't you just answer the question?" Inuyasha said getting closer to her.

Tenshi looked at Inuyasha and then she realized it, " Your only a half demon!" she said bewildered.

" Yeah and I defeated you too. So don't you go under estimating my strength!" Inuyasha looked at her annoyed.

" I don't have to answer any of your questions. Be glad I told you my name." Tenshi replied. She didn't care if they knew that name. It wasn't her name, not her true name. She turned and started to walk back into the forest. She had no idea where she was at, but she would figure it out.

" Tenshi, you shouldn't leave. You didn't kill me before because you needed help so now let me help you." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm not letting her get any farther.

Tenshi whipped around to face him a different dagger at his throat.

"Another dagger huh?" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

" They don't call me the best demon slayer for nothing. Now let me go, I might not kill you but I will give you a serious injury that you could live through. I wouldn't really mind since you did the same to me." Tenshi said staring coldly into his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ito's eyes opened and looked to Tenshi's sleeping mat. _Where did Tenshi go? She was here a moment ago!_

Ito stood up grabbing his big boomerang, his Hiratsu, and strapping it to his back. He followed her tracks until he saw leaves scattered everywhere. _She must've fallen to the ground. But looking ahead there are no tracks. _

Then he saw foreign marks, ones that looked like a snake tracks…but wasn't. It didn't have curves since snakes have to move its body from side to side; the tracks here just went straight.

_It stops where Tenshi might've fallen then continues over to the east side of her body. _Following his instincts Ito looks ahead and starts to follow the weird marks hoping that Tenshi was where these foreign marks ended up.

Inuyasha let go of her arm and let her walk away. She didn't leave any injury and strangely didn't head back the way he found her, she seemed to be heading towards the moon.

" Ha! The best demon slayer! Whatever! She was just trying to look cool." Sango said trying to push away that what Tenshi said could be truth.

" Why did you want to help her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, the curiosity of Inuyasha being so calm when usually he would want to kill anyone who would dare insult that he was a half-breed.

Inuyasha sat down and when it seemed that girl, Tenshi, was out of view all the others relaxed sitting down where they were before. Inuyasha stayed quiet not answering.

Kagome looked to the ground with a sad expression. She worried that Inuyasha might have another woman he cared for like Kikyo. Kagome looked back up and to Inuyasha.

" I believe she's someone who has been missing for quite some time." Inuyasha spoke mostly saying it to Kagome. Making sure that she knew it wasn't what she was thinking.

"How long exactly?" Sango asked curious to figure where Inuyasha was going with this.

" I'm not sure…but I remember her from somewhere. I just can't place it." Inuyasha spoke the desperation of wanting to find out evident in his voice


	6. Chapter 6

The full moon always made Tenshi feel small, but it made everything so beautiful. The red leaves of the trees now looked like dark rubies with the moon shinning on it. Her already light colored skin now looked pale and glowed. The shallow breeze spread over the grass making it move like the ocean. Her shadow had grown taller than her own size. It looked so powerful, like the moon, which create tides and waves. Creates life, gives rest, and it does so much, much more than she could. It seemed to know everything, even things she wished she knew. Seeing lights dance and sway, Tenshi knew she was near the water. Coldness started to rise up her legs and stopped at her thighs, she could imagine what it would be like without the protection of her clothes. As she walked closer to the waterfall the fabric of her paints seemed to be tugging her back, trying to force her to head to that warm place it once knew. The water suddenly hit her back the shivers following right behind it. When her body got tired of fighting the temperature and demanding heat it was up to her chest, she could feel the water from the waterfall tugging on her hair. Single pieces of hair slowly started to fall until she felt her hair lightly touch her shoulders. She then closed her eyes letting the water flow over her face letting it take all her fears and worries with it. She suddenly opened her eyes, the yellow ribbon that she always used seemed to be taken away from her getting farther and farther, until you could only see a touch of yellow against the dark sapphire waters. Water seemed to slip down from her eyes, she didn't know if they were truly hers or just the waters. She would never be able to reach it again.

_He'll always be out of my reach. _Tenshi thought without realizing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ito stopped in mid motion and looked ahead to see a campfire. Looking closely he could tell there was a few over there. He cautiously walked towards them until all their eyes where laid upon him.

" Where is the girl?" Ito demanded. He didn't care who he was messing with he just wanted to make sure Tenshi was okay.

The demon he remembered from before looked up from beside him, " You mean the mysterious girl?"

" She's a good demon slayer. If she really is one." The beautiful women beside the monk said suspiciously.

Ito figured she was trying to get answers from him. " I taught her myself when she was a young girl."

The same beautiful woman stared at him like she searching for something inside him. " So you're a demon slayer? Demon slayers are rare you know. Naraku did destroy all of them."

"Well it seems he missed two, you and me. I can tell by your weapon behind you, they are hard to come by." Ito smiled at her.

" Sango." The woman said smiling back at him " And that girl your looking for left awhile ago."

" I see. Thank you Sango." Ito turned to start heading back.

" Not that direction. That way." The demons figure was pointed directly at the hill where the moon seemed to rest upon. " It seems she didn't want to go back with you."

Ito's heart snagged and he looked away and took one step towards his camp when he heard the woman's voice again.

" Please stay! We could help you find her. Maybe then I could learn more about how you learned how to become a demon slayer." She spoke with a hint of desperation but most of it was covered with fake calmness that could fool anyone.

Ito smiled at her, "I don't see the harm in staying with you but I'm not sure I'm welcome with everyone else."

" Oh don't worry I don't think Inuyasha would mind!" the other woman said like she was glad for more company. She seemed younger that Sango and the name she mentioned he assumed it must the demon. For after she said that he only crossed his arms over his chest and ignored him. The monk though had said nothing; Ito didn't notice he had been looking at Sango with a look of confusion, like he had never seen her act this way.

" I don't mind." The monk spoke softly and looked at his face for only a few seconds then started to pick on the fire like he didn't care that Sango was asking him to stay.

" Well…I guess I'll stay with you guys for now." Ito said sitting in between the demon and the monk but he made sure that there was enough space so they wouldn't destroy them with their looks alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Something seemed to touch his skin that made his eyes open. It seemed like he was blocking its path, its long body trying to push by him. Suddenly the coldness finally registered in his brain making his whole body shiver. His eyes seemed to move down towards the thing that awoke him. The water seemed to pass through him as he was lying across the entire stream. The backside of his clothes seemed to cling onto his back as he got up and staggered, trying to get his balance on his feet. His once white clothes were now spotted with black dirt marks and torn from his left side, exposing half of his chest. He grabbed what was left of his left arm, the bandages where wet and sliding down threatening to fall off. His beautiful long hair now looked frazzled and drenched. Drops of water slowly fell trying to find and devour any warmness in its path. Losing his grip he could feel the air rushing against his ear, then there was a sharp pain on his right shoulder.

His eyes were clamped shut and he slowly opened them thanking god that he had at least landed on a tree, _Imagine if I had fell on the rock. _He thought as he slowly moved his head to look at the round blur right below his feet. Turning around he finally saw the thing that woke him up. A yellow piece of cloth, he bent down and picked it up in his big palms. Lifting the cloth to his nose he only smiled.

The water now wasn't so cold. If she exposed any part of her body the wind seemed to catch it and make her cold, so to stay warm she kept her body till the bottom of her neck in the water. Her breathing slowed so not to take in any more water. Tenshi slowly lifted her hand, palm to the moon, making the backside black. Coldness seemed to slap her hand harder than going into the water. Her hand started to lower and stopped in front on the forest. Tenshi's face was blank, no emotion visible as she looked through the cracks in between her fingers. There she saw him in between her fingers, quickly she lowered her hand back in the water and looked at him with nothing in her way. Tenshi's voice seemed to slip away into a dark abyss as her eyes gazed directly into his. Slowly the demon got closer and every step she seemed to lose herself to feelings she never thought she would feel again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru walked calmly towards her, the ribbon he had found clutched in his right hand. Slowly he staggered into the river the current pushing him back. He fought it like he had been all these years. _I just want to be with her. See her face…be the way it used to be in the past._

Sesshomaru kept staring into her eyes, he saw her lips moving but no words came out. Then he froze, tears slipped from her eyes and she held out her hand desperate to catch him like he was just an image and she wished him to be real. Slowly Sesshomaru watched as she stood up started walking towards him.

When they were finally in reach he spoke, "I've been searching the whole world for you," Sesshomaru then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest hugging her, "Rin."

Time seemed to stop, the water rushed around them like they were annoyed that they were in their way. Shooting stars zoomed overhead as a gust of wind blew sending the trees to stagger in its power.

Something foreign fell from his face. A part of Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he had never cried before. He kept her tightly in his arms, eyes still closed. Rin seemed to cling onto him tighter then he was. There was a feeling deep inside him that he had never felt before and for the first time he didn't want to lose the human emotion. For the first time he understood how his father felt about that human woman.

**Okay, this is all I decided to put up for now. I hope you enjoyed so far! Give me some reviews and if some people like it I will put even more effort to finish it. **

**OtakuCat**


	10. Chapter 10

Tenshi's mind came back and she quickly let go of the demon and pushed him back, he fell in the water but stared up at her bewildered. Tears sliding down her face and she had no idea why. _What happened to me? What's so important about this one demon? _Suddenly she figured it out; he looked like that half-breed, that Inuyasha. Except he had no dog like ears and he acted so calm, something the half-demon never could have.

"Who are you?" Tenshi spoke breathless. She staggered back looked side to side, scanning for a way to escape. Then she slowly looked back at him and surprisingly she saw pain…hurt in his eyes. "I don't know you…I do not know you!" Tenshi spoke now with more strength and the words were mostly to reassure herself, but it wasn't working.

"What happened to you Rin?" Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he heard. His heart felt like it was slowly being torn into pieces. He slowly inched towards her but it seemed she only moved further back. This time when he stepped in front of Rin she was motionless. Sesshomaru gently placed his cold hands on her soft, silk skin, rubbing his thumb against it. "Rin, what happened?"

Tenshi turned her face away from his hand closing her eyes, "What are you talking about? Who is this Rin?" She continued walking away from him. Tenshi carefully moved her hand to her forehead, it was starting to hurt more but some part of her didn't think it was the wound.

Sesshomaru glanced up at where her hand was at and looked at her, sadness in his glance, "Who did that to you Rin?"

"Please stop calling me Rin, I'm not who you speak of. My name is Tenshi." Confusion was visible in her tone of voice, like she wasn't even sure that was true.


	11. Chapter 11

The fire was bright and warm, Ito was staring intently at the fire his only thoughts of Tenshi. His worry was visible and the pain.

"Soup?" Kagome asked him a saddened look in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Ito said taking the food from her hands.

After he had sat down they all kindly introduced themselves and truly he didn't need them to introduce themselves. Ito then looked at Inuyasha who was sitting with his sword between his thighs, eyes closed.

"Why did you take Tenshi?" Ito said to the half-demon anger was barely audible.

"I didn't take her…she found me." Inuyasha stayed in his same position, he knew everyone was just eating acting like nothing was going on.

"Oh! So she just got up and left and just happened to stumble across you? Huh?!" Ito said to Inuyasha getting annoyed. He placed the soup down and stared at him.

Inuyasha did nothing and merely spoke, "You might have to ask her that."

Ito stared back at the fire the anger from his voice was gone and now it just sounded numb, "Does anyone know what happened?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and turned to Ito, "We found her on the ground in the forest. We believe she was just wandering around before we saw her."

Sango stood up and walked away from the gang, when she stopped to turn around she was close to the forest. "Come here Ito. I'll show you something." Miroku had looked at her with no expression, but she knew he was curious.

Ito lifted himself off the ground and followed Sango into the forest. She kept her pace ahead of him as they walked into the forest. The trunks of the trees seemed to enclose him and suddenly there was a whole open space. He scanned everything around him and his gaze seemed to rest on the Bone Eaters Well.

"Ito…how did you learn to become a demon slayer?" Sango asked, her back to him and her gaze looking at the moon.

Chuckling Ito smiled and looked at the moon too, trying to see what she saw. "I thought you were here to show me something? Not to ask questions." When Sango said nothing in reply Ito's smile faded and became serious. "I've always known."

Sango finally faced Ito tears threatening to fall, "Ha! You've always known. All the demon slayers are dead! Except my brother and me! But he's gone! Naraku took him from me!" Sadness and anger spilled from her words at the same time as her tears fell. Sango then placed her hands over her eyes and sat down on the floor.

"Kohaku died along time ago Sango. He faded away when Naraku was killed." Ito kept looking at the moon as if remembering exactly what happened.

Sango's sobs suddenly stopped and she stared at Ito disbelieving, "No…your wrong! He's alive!"

Ito finally looked into her gaze but turned away not able to handle it. "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru stood shocked; Rin…or now Tenshi had now got out of the water and was walking away from him. Like he was nothing to her. She was getting closer and closer to the entrance of another part of the forest.

"They call you an angel now?" Sesshomaru said to Tenshi trying to make her stop. Trying to make her stay.

Tenshi kept looking ahead and didn't dare look at him. She didn't think she could leave if she looked back at him again. _Why am I even running away from him? Who is this Rin? Ah!! He acts like he knows me!_

"The **Rosuto**Tenshi, the lost angel. That's what he called me. He had found me in a forest…bleeding…near death. He took care of my injuries and nursed me back to health. But when I woke I didn't remember anything or where home was. A part of me knew it was gone. So he took me in and always called me Rosuto Tenshi." Tenshi turned around and faced the demon. She couldn't help it, she felt so whole with him. And she had just told him mostly everything about Ito and her! Something was wrong. Then she started laughing, "I feel like I know you…like I have been searching the whole world for you."

Sesshomaru carefully got out of the water and started walking up to her. He hoped she wouldn't just go. Sesshomaru knew Rin was in there; he just had to make her remember.

"R-Tenshi, I'm sorry. I am really." Sesshomaru said softly to her.

Sesshomaru felt responsible, he was the one that left her. _But what happened after Naraku died? _Suddenly Sesshomaru finally caught the aura of a demon, one that reminded him of Naraku. _Why hadn't I caught this before!? _

"Rin! Get out of there!" Sesshomaru yelled stretching out his hand as he ran for her. But only caused himself to fall to the floor in pain. He saw him, the demon. Sesshomaru lifted his head to face him. There the demon was, his arm around Rin's neck choking her.

"I feel honored to have seen you finally lose your control. I'm to enjoy your expression even more on what happens next." The mysterious demon smiled at Sesshomaru and squeezed Tenshi's neck harder making her gasp for breath. "Oh! I didn't even introduce myself did I? I'm so improper." In a quick movement the demon's other hand whipped out his sword and pierced the girl's heart, "Jira is the name and welcome back from the dead…Sesshomaru."


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru gaped at the demon; he turned his attention away from him and looked at Rin. Her hand outstretched, she tried to talk and then he heard her. It was so soft, so delicate that he felt like even the words could break, "_Sesshomaru_." And then there was nothing, her once clear, determined eyes were now dark and gaze less. Then after a few seconds her head went limp. And in the distance all he heard was the laugh of a mad man.

"Oh Sesshomaru! I knew I would love it! The way your face express so much pain! I never knew it could! No one has ever seen you this way and I get the honor of seeing it! Oh how I love it!" Jira continued laughing and started to walk away with the girl's dead body.

"Wait…" Sesshomaru got up and started charging at the demon, he knew he didn't have his swords but he didn't care all he wanted was Rin back.

Jira merely chuckled and punched him in the gut with his elbow, "Think you can have her back? No, no…she's mine now." The wind started abruptly circling around him and the girl, and everything seemed to cower away from them. Jira then laughed harder as he just simply disappeared, not able to be found anywhere.

After a few seconds of just crouching on the ground he then looked around everywhere thinking that it could've all been a dream. Everything was the same as he first saw it, the water fall still gleaming in the faint moon light, the grass swaying like the ocean, but the only thing that wasn't there was…Rin.


	14. Chapter 14

Ito turned away from Sango's gaze, her eyes piercing right through his heart. Feeling somewhat guilty he started to walk away, back to his own camp.

"You know…I never said my brothers name to you. Or even that he was to some extent working with Naraku. I just said he was taken away from me." Sango spoke softly with realization.

Everything seemed to stop moving, like the whole world was holding its breath for the exact same moment he was. Ito didn't dare turn back around to face Sango because…truly he didn't know her.

"My mistake…I'm never good with watching my words." Ito said as quiet as he could.

Sango slowly stood up again and walked over to Ito hugging his back, "I've been waiting for a life time it seems…just to find you…to see you again."

Ito could feel her trembling as she held on to him. He was stiff as a board and just stared at the trees in front of him. "Please…I- I –just don't remember." Ito said his head falling down, gazing at the grass. Then he felt her stiffen.

"What do you mean? You…you don't remember?" Sango grabbed Ito's shoulders and forced him to turn around and look at her. Angrily she looked upon his face, but it soon turned to sorrow. Sango lifted her hands to place them on his face. Her eyes glistening from past tears, she stared into his eyes searching his soul, trying to find the boy she once knew. "Oh Kohaku! I don't care…as long as you're with me. I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry."

Everything hit him like a strong wave as he released all of his stored emotions. Ito fell to his knees sobbing and buried his head in her chest, something he had wanted to do when everything seemed so lost. "Sister…I've been so lost! Just so lost!" Ito had seemed to muster the words through his sobs as he slowly wrapped his hands around Sango squeezing her tight.

"What's taking them so long? There isn't anything special around here! So why did Sango even take him to the forest if there is **nothing**!"

Miroku had been ranting for quite some time after Sango and the stranger left into the woods, leaving everyone else stuck with him. Yes…Miroku, his jealousy had taken new levels since a man who had caught Sango's attention arrived. Inuyasha seemed to be lost in thought as he continued to ignore the monk. He then looked around to see Kagome and Shippo were also annoyed as he was…but handling it better. Kagome was talking with him and Shippo was commenting in their conversation. But it seemed Miroku was still leading in the conversation.

Inuyasha's anger only seemed to build up more as Miroku's voice started to get higher, "Oh Miroku just shut up! There is probably more to it then you think."

Then finally there was silence. Miroku looked dumbfounded but then closed his mouth looking away realizing how he was acting. Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look but didn't argue too much about it. Shippo just made a comment about how rude he was…like always. Grateful, he closed his eyes again this time planning to get sleep. But it didn't last long because in that second he heard a familiar voice, one that haunted his thoughts. Turning his head towards the one who called his name he sat shocked.

The demon seemed to be having trouble standing but even thought he was right there in plain sight Inuyasha still just couldn't believe what he saw, "Sesshomaru?"

**Hello guys! Sorry it took awhile to put up more chapters! I was stuck at my dad's without my story. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jira chuckled, everything had gone as planned and his first appearance would always haunt Sesshomaru. Smiling he tightened his grip on the dead girl's legs, her body hanging over his back as he walked up towards the big brown gates. The wall beside it was made of solid stone and there were two towers on top. Suddenly the wind started up again, tearing through his long, black trench coat that was flowing behind him. Jira's dark shirt now seemed to cling on to him, his short midnight colored hair still held in place. After a few minutes of standing there someone peered over the ledge of the tower.

"Oh! My Lord, your back already!" Shouted a young boy from above.

Jira's sharp gaze turned upward and stared intently on the boy, "I said it would only take a few minutes…didn't I?"

"Ye-yes My Lord…but sometimes it's only a figure of speech." The boy's voice seemed to stumble upon his own words as he looked down.

"Well…mine wasn't! Open the gates already!" Jira yelled at the boy as he again started to walk to the gates.

"Ri-right away."

Shouting orders at the other tower, the gates start to open right in time as Jira walked through, leading to the huge castle.

Inuyasha was silent as he stared at Sesshomaru who was now by the fire passed out. Inuyasha seemed to be in shock. There was a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"He looks terrible! And he's freezing!" Kagome was beside Sesshomaru wrapping his left arm, the one Inuyasha severed. "It seems to have reopened again." Turning her soft gaze to Inuyasha, he seemed to be emotionless…numb.

Kagome turned to Sango, who had turned up with Ito a few minutes after Sesshomaru had fainted. Sango had a beyond happy grin on her face when she arrived. But now she looked worried.

"What happened back there Sango?" Miroku asked her, his voice was high and irritated. Everyone seemed taken aback, since all the attention was on Sesshomaru.

Sango angrily gave an evil eye to Miroku. "Nothing!"

"Well your expression when you got back says another story." Miroku shot back at her.

Sango's words filled with frustration and she yelled, "Miroku, just shut up!"

"Stop it!" Butting in, Ito stands between Sango and Miroku. Everyone stares at Ito shocked, "Look, I'm leaving. I have to look for Tenshi." Quickly Ito walks away from the camp heading in the direction he had been directed to go earlier.

"Kohaku, don't!" Sango says grabbing his arm, "I said we could help you find her!"

"Kohaku?" Miroku stands up looking at Sango, relief visible in his voice. "You're not attracted to him? In love with him?"

Surprised Sango turns around to face Miroku laughing, " No…I never loved him that way. He is my brother."

Kagome, carefully standing up, steps away from Sesshomaru, "Kohaku…we will help you."

Inuyasha joined the conversation while still staring at Sesshomaru, "You have put me in so much trouble in the past and you better not leave. Or I'll hunt you down and this time hurt you for putting Sango in more misery."

Smirking at Inuyasha's comment Kohaku turns to Sango, "I guess now I have to stay."


	16. Chapter 16

Jira sat on the opposite wall staring at her cold body that was now on his bed. He had trouble getting her in. With the servants staring, the rumor was no doubt was going to reach his father. Rumors always spread like wild fire and being a prince always made it go faster. It wasn't going to be pretty.

When he was sure no servants were around Jira swiftly stepped by the girl. Gently he placed his hand an inch above her forehead, taking in who she was, "Rin…the one who was always with Sesshomaru. Never seen without him." Jira mumbled to himself chuckling. "Well…well…isn't this a pleasant surprise. After 15 years. …things must be different."

"Sir…your father wants to see you." A young servant girl announced, interrupting his concentration.

"Tell him…I'm busy." Irritation was accenting every word.

"He says, in case you're busy…you will see him now." The servant seemed uncomfortable speaking to him the way his father would.

"Fine—leave me." Jira said relaxing his tone. A few seconds later he heard the scurrying of feet knowing the servant was glad to be out of his company. Looking back at Rin, he smiled, "What a prize I've attained." Proud with himself he stepped out of his room, heading to confront his father.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru jolted awake, the feeling of being burned alive fading away with his dream. In a second a hand rested on his shoulder and words seem to be spoken.

"You need to stay laying down." Inuyasha pushed him back down to rest. Glancing around no one seemed to notice that Sesshomaru had woke up. The fire was now to embers and small slither of smoke rising from side to side as a snake would, Kagome and Shippo were to his left fast asleep. Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango to his right. Looking closely you could see Sango's hand on top of Kohaku's.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sat up again but this time Inuyasha knew he didn't want to lay down any more. His body swayed a little as he arranged himself to sit cross-legged. "Thank you." Sesshomaru finished and he noticed the bandages and scanned around to see herbal medicine all around him.

"How did it end up the way it did in the past Sesshomaru…why did we hate each other so much?" Inuyasha looked at his sword clutched between his hands. They had always fought against each other. For no reason known except that they had what the other wanted.

Sesshomaru laughed and looked at his sword too, "Jealousy? I hated father so much…he gave you the sword with the power and only gave me a sword that couldn't kill. And he fell in love with your human mother…giving birth to you. You, who I blamed for father death."

Inuyasha was quiet and now staring at Sesshomaru, "I didn't know you hated me so much. Everyone hated me, bullied me. When mother died…I was on my own. I learned to keep to myself and to not let anyone in. As time went by I wanted to become a full demon…to rid myself of my weak human side."

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's claws tightening around his sword. He felt guilty, his father knew they would fight…but Sesshomaru knew that his father had wished for him to watch over his younger brother. He didn't though; he let Inuyasha go on his own, he didn't care. Now it was different, just looking at Inuyasha's face he knew it was still that of a child, one that was lost and had been hurt so many times. "Inuyasha…you don't have to be a full fledge demon to be whole. It won't help…you'll still have that empty place that will never be filled." Sesshomaru saw in Inuyasha's eyes that he cautious and doubtful.

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru's gaze. "But I'll be stronger. Able to defeat anyone in my way." His eyes glowed and his features seemed to change into something more demented.

Sesshomaru's right hand landed on Inuyasha's shoulder his claws digging into him, "Inuyasha! Swear to me you wont become a demon! Promise me!" Sesshomaru's voice was angry but it was desperate. He had lost Rin and he couldn't bare to lose Inuyasha…his little brother.

Inuyasha seemed shocked as he stared at Sesshomaru; his once demonic eyes now back to normal. His constant guard had fallen and he collapsed in Sesshomaru's chest, burying his face into his clothes feeling like a little boy. "_I promise._"

**Sorry everyone for the long wait!!! I'm so terribly sorry I've been busy with Drumline and School I haven't had time to update and because of that I put up 3 Chapters!!! Enjoy! Please forgive me!**


End file.
